Modernidade
by Amanda XD
Summary: Deidara encrenca com seu pássaro de massinha e decide trocá-lo por um meio de transporte melhor.. No que será que isso vai dar? FINALMENTE O CAPÍTULO 2!
1. Capítulo 1

Yo! La vem eu com mais uma de minhas fics idiotas!

Essa aqui era uma história em quadrinhos que eu fiz e resolvi transformar em fic.. É claro que em quadrinhos fica bem mais engraçado ¬¬

O nome da fic não tem nada a ver... Mas como não consegui pensar em um título melhor, foi esse mesmo XD

Quando tá entre aspas é pensamento.

* * *

Capitulo 1

-Mansão da Akatsuki...-

Todo o pessoal trancado no quarto (cada um em seu proprio quarto, óbvio XD), menos Itachi, Kisame e Deidara.. (Zetsu também estava na casa, mas ele não conta... Ele só fica namorando as plantas do jardim)

Hidan: -largado no sofá- Putz! Que tédio! Bem que o Deidara poderia estar aqui, aí eu ficaria enchendo o saco dele pra passar o tempo... Mas o líder mandou ele pra uma missão nos quintos dos infernos onde judas perdeu as cuecas... Bosta.

Narrador: Falando no Deidara... Vamos ver o que ele esta fazendo. -liga camera estilo Big Bosta Brasil-

-Deidara voando no seu pássaro de massinha-

Deidara: Cara, ainda bem que eu tô voltando pra casa! Essa missão saiu pior do que eu imaginava... Que cansaço.. -deita nas costas do pássaro- Ai Caramba! -levanta no mesmo instante- Credo! Que pássaro porco! Como ele conseguiu cagar nas proprias costas??? Que nojo! Mas que nojento! Que nojo! (igualzinho o Sid de Era do Gelo XD)

-O pássaro ouve o que ele disse e fica totalmente ofendido-

Passaro: "Oras essas! Como se ele nunca tivesse cagado nas calça!"

Deidara: Também, quem mandou eu ter esse projeto de meio de transporte? Eu devia ter comprado um carro... Nem que fosse um Fiat147, mas como vou me livrar deste trambolho e... -acende lampadinha na cabeça- . -olhos brilhando malignamente- Kukukukukukukukukuku...

Passaro: -medo- Glup!

Narrador: Voltandoooo.

-Mansão da Akatsuki-

-a porta abre bruscamente batendo com tudo na parede-

Deidara:-entrando- CHEGUEI! EU SOU UMA DOIDA! Er... digo.. CHEGUEI PESSOAL! Eita não tem ninguém aqui hoje? -só vê Hidan roncando no sofá- Bom, deixa eu procurar o troço.. -vai pro quarto-

* * *

O que será que Deidara vai procurar?

O que ele vai fazer com o pobre pássaro?

Por que a autora largou a fic que estava escrevendo pra fazer essa?

Essas e outras respostas voce descobrira no proximo capitulo! XD


	2. Capítulo 2

Amanda: AEAEAEAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! EU VOLTEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coral ao fundo: ALELUIA!! ALELUIA!! ALELUIA!! ALELUIA!! ALELUIA!!

Amanda: É isso aí! Eu retornei das trevas depois de ficar uns trocentos anos sem postar!! Espero que a fic continue boa i.i

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lalalala **- Falas**

-lalalala- **- Ações, estados ou mudança de lugar**

"lalalala" **- Pensamentos**

(llalalala) **- Meus comentários retardados**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No último capítulo:

_-Mansão da Akatsuki-_

_-a porta abre bruscamente batendo com tudo na parede-_

_Deidara:-entrando- CHEGUEI! EU SOU UMA DOIDA! Er... digo.. CHEGUEI PESSOAL! Eita não tem ninguem aqui hoje? -só vê Hidan roncando no sofá- Bom, deixa eu procurar o troço.. -vai pro quarto-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No quarto do deidara-

Deidara: -remexendo nas gavetas jogando toda a tralha pro alto- Não tá aqui.. Aqui também não, nem aqui

-2 horas depois-

Deidara: -grito que dá pra ouvir lá da esquina- AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! AACHEII!!!

Hidan: -acordando- Mas que porra.. Isso foi o Deidara? -vai no quarto do Deidara ver o que está acontecendo-

Deidara: -coberto de tralha e com um papelzinho na mão- MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!! -rindo que nem um retardado-

Hidan: Hey Deidara, que merda é essa?

Deidara: Não é merda, é papel.

Hidan: ¬¬' Então tá _"Filho da puta"_ Que papel é esse aí?

Deidara: Isso aqui é um cartão com o número de telefone do circo Kasse do Abêssê..

Hidan: Kasse do Abêssê? Mas que porra de nome é esse?

Deidara: Eu lá vou saber? Mas isso não importa! Agora eu vou continuar com meu plano malígno!!! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! -risada de bruxa do 71-

Hidan: O..K.. o.o E eu posso saber que plano é esse?

Deidara: NÃO!! É SEGREDO SECRETO E SECRETÍSSIMO!! SE EU TE CONTAR, VOU TER QUE TE MATAR DEPOIS!!

Hidan: Deidara, seu cabeça de jerimum, esqueceu que eu sou imortal??

Deidara: Ah, é... Mas, quer saber? Vai se foder que eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer! -sai correndo do quarto-

Hidan: CARALHO! O DEIDARA ROUBOU MINHA FALA!!

-Do lado de fora da mansão (?) da Akatsuki-

Pássaro do Deidara: -ciscando o chão que nem galinha, despreucupado-

Deidara: -chega e olha pra ele com cara de :D-

Pássaro do Deidara: _"Porra! Começou!!"_

-No cisco Kasse do Abêssê-

Dono do circo: -contando um maço de dinheiro e cantando- Figaro! Figaro! Figaro figaro FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIgaro! (WTF?)

-Deidara aparece do nada na frente dele-

Dono do circo: -se assusta- EITA PORRA!! De onde você saiu, moça?

Deidara: ¬¬' Moça é o teu cu, seu merda! Eu sou homem, disgraça!!

Dono do circo: Se você diz... Então tá..

Deidara: ¬¬

Dono do circo: Mas o que você veio fazer aqui? Hoje não tem espetáculo!

Deidara: Eu vim fazer uma proposta ao senhor..

Dono do circo: Humm.. Isso não tá cheirando bem...

Deidara: Ops, desculpe! É que eu peidei! XD

Dono do circo: X.x Ta bem, então fale logo essa tal proposta -verde e intoxicado pelo peido-

Deidara: -tom macabro- Eu tenho aqui, a solução para os seus problemas.. Se aceitar a minha proposta, seu circo vai fazer sucesso como nenhum outro jamais fez, e o senhor enriquecerá e será mais poderoso que o Bill Gates... (Que poder de persuasão, não?)

Dono do circo: -solta um peido por causa da emoção forte- O.O

Deidara: Caceta! Agora foi tu? Que podre, cara!.. Bom, deixe-me mostrar.. A GALINHA GIGANTE ALIENÍGENA QUE VEIO DO PLANETA MARTE!!!!

-passaro do deidara aparece do nada-

Dono do circo: O¬O Mas.. mas.. É MAGNÍFICO!!!! Com isso eu logo estarei mais rico que o Silvio Santos!! -começa a dançar o créu, tamanha a sua felicidade-

Deidara: _"Meu deus, que visão do inferno.." _O.O

Dono do circo: -para de dançar- Mas.. Você vai querer algo em troca, não é? i.i

Deidara: Naturalmente.. ¬¬ _"Caraio! Esse homem deve ser algum irmão perdido do Kakuzu.. Não é posivel!"_

Dono do circo: Quanto você quer? i.i

Deidara: Humm.. Deixa eu ver...Digamos.. Uns 3 milhões em Barras de ouro que valem mais do que dinheiro!! (Estou assistindo Silvio santos demais)

Dono do circo: Eu só tenho em notas.. i.i

Deidara: Tah, tah! Manda tudo pra cá e o negócio tá feito!

Dono do circo: Tá bom, porra! -entrega o dinheiro-

Deidara: Huhauhauahuahushuhsua!!! Toma, seu passaro burro! Agora você vai ficar mofando aí pra sempre!!! -sai correndo-

Pássaro do Deidara: "FILHO DA PUTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muito Obrigada a todos que mandaram Reviews!!! Eu to tão feliz de ter conseguido desencalhar meu cérebro e postar o capítulo!! Espero conseguir postar o último..

Bjos!! \o


End file.
